maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Revamped Emma Frost/Aurumsummers
As first appeared on the Marvel: Avengers Alliance Wiki with the name "Revamp: Emma Frost", May 25, 2013 Revamp': Emma Frost' (Tactician/Generalist) Human Form: (Tactician) Passives: Diamond Body - Chance to predict next attack, taking less damage Mental Resilience (NEW) ' - '''Chance to block psychic attacks ' '- Takes less damage from psychic attacks '''White Queen (NEW)' ' '- Automatically applies Traumatized '''on targets using psychic attacks, lowers all stats, and chance to attack allies - Guaranteed preemptive attack against '''Traumatized targets with Mind Bolts, having 70% chance to apply Weak Mind, taking extra damage against psychic attacks - Immune to Traumatized Mental Control (NEW) ' - '''All party members grants '''Mental Control', chance of performing a follow up attack when an ally attack - Only one action can be taken each round Abilities: Psychic Attack - Ignores most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects Mental Anguish - Takes heavy damage after performing next offensive action - Removed after any action other than quick action - Produces Mental 'Scarring' if the target takes damage or Traumatized - Lowers all stats - Attacks from this character can’t crit - Chance to attack allies Mental Paralysis - Does extra damage against'' Traumatized''' targets - Reduced health before attack is done Potential Unleashed - Raises all stats for one round - Removes debuffs when applied Energize ' '- Restores stamina to all party members when used Mental Illusions ' - '''High chance to dodge melee, ranged and psychic attacks - Guaranteed apply '''Disoriented' to melee attackers, has a chance of attacking allies Subtle - Does not trigger most status effect Consume Illusion - Consumes Mental Illusions to deal extra damage Energy Drained - Drains all stamina upon hit Psychic Energy Attack - Ignores most evasion, shield, counter, and protect effects - Deals energy damage against enemies immune to psychic attacks Mental Prowess - Hits against targets with Weak Mind are guaranteed to be critical hit Migraine - Reduces damage done on next attack Traumatized - Lowers all stats - Attacks from this character can’t crit - Chance to attack allies http://i.imgur.com/WlDXkvZ.jpg Diamond Form: (Generalist) Passives: Mental Shield - Immune to psychic attacks ' Diamond Queen (NEW)' ' - '''Immune from '''Bleeding, Poison, Chilled, Burning, Stun, '''or' Radiation''' - Attacks have chance to gain Exploit Protection and Exploit Shields ' '- Chance to take significant less damage from counter-attacks and follow-up attacks - Chance to join in an ally’s attack or retaliate when an ally is hit by single-target attacks Tactical Contract ' - '''Chance to change class to the attacker’s counter-class before an attack is done - Not triggered by counter-attacks - Greatly increases damage dealt on each advantage - Chance to '''Generalized' targets before an attack is done '''Tactical Focus (Blaster)' - Grants extra turn when hit by a '''Tactician' '''Focused Power '(Bruiser)' ' '- Grants ignore defense and high crits on next attack when hit by a '''Blaster' Enraged Combat (Scrapper) - Grants enraged when hit by a Bruiser Closed Reflexes (Infiltrator) - Grants follow-up attack on next attack when hit by a Scrapper Combat Maneuvers (Tactician) - Grants counter-attack when hit by Infiltrator Abilities: Exploits Combos - Deals extra damage against targets with''' Combo Setup''' Exploits Stun - Deals extra damage against Stunned target Pressure Points - Has a chance to cause Dizzy, Exposed, Slowed, '''or '''Weakened Crystallized - Lowers all stats - Attacks from this character can’t crit - Chance to attack allies Stun - Loses next turn - Reduced chance to dodge Organic Diamond - Removes harmful effects from Emma Frost Combo Setup - The next unarmed attack against this target deals extra damage Quick Action - Does not trigger most status effect Self-Potential - Raises all stats for one round - Removes debuffs when applied Remove Buffs - Removes beneficial effects from the target Critical Points - Has a chance to cause '''Bleeding, Burning, Chilled', or 'Poisoned '''Paragon Exploiter - Deals extra damage against targets with Bleeding, Burning, Chilled, Combo Setup, Dizzy, Exposed, Poisoned, Slowed, or Stun Deadly Crits - Deals extra damage on critical hits Organic Diamond - Removes harmful effects from Emma Frost NO RECHARGE: Diamond Form - Can change to Diamond Form anytime Passives: Mental Shield - Immune to psychic attacks ' Diamond Queen (NEW)' ' - '''Immune from '''Bleeding, Poison, Chilled, Burning, Stun, '''or' Radiation''' - Attacks have chance to gain Exploit Protection and Exploit Shields ' '- Chance to take significant less damage from counter-attacks and follow-up attacks - Chance to join in an ally’s attack or retaliate when an ally is hit by single-target attacks Tactical Contract ' - '''Chance to change class to the attacker’s counter-class before an attack is done - Not triggered by counter-attacks - Greatly increases damage dealt on each advantage - Chance to '''Generalized' targets before an attack is done Human Form - Can change to Human Form anytime Passives: Diamond Body - Chance to predict next attack, taking less damage Mental Resilience (NEW) ' - '''Chance to block psychic attacks ' '- Takes less damage from psychic attacks '''White Queen (NEW)' ' '- Automatically applies Traumatized '''on targets using psychic attacks, lowers all stats, and chance to attack allies - Guaranteed preemptive attack against '''Traumatized targets with Mind Bolts, having 70% chance to apply Weak Mind, taking extra damage against psychic attacks - Immune to Traumatized Mental Control (NEW) ' - '''All party members grants '''Mental Control', chance of performing a follow up attack when an ally attack - Only one action can be taken each round